


Respite

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Missionary Position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: James needs a break





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of [Hp May Madness](http://hp_may_madness.dreamwidth.org) . Prompts used: Again and Kink:Vanila. I say again, when in doubt go Jominique. Very loose follow up to Day 1. I didn't plan that so we may branch out later in the month.

James was stretched out on their sofa when Dominique got home from her shift on the spell damage ward at St Mungo’s Hospital. Junior Healer’s shifts varied wildly but somehow she’d ended up with consecutive night shifts. It was closer to two in the morning than one.

And James had stayed up or tried to his. He snored softly.

She watched him for a second that turned into a much longer second. James was long and lanky but fit from his auror training. The reading glasses he needed but only used in dire emergencies, where askew and a tremendously huge Herbology textbook was on the floor next him, clearly having slid off of him when he dozed off. 

She shut the door gently, trying not to make any noise, she certainly couldn’t hear anything but James was also training himself to be a light sleeper and jerked away at once.

“Morning, sweetie,” she said softly.

“Ohh… Dom, hey,” James groaned. “This is not how I like to wake up together you know.”

“I know, you didn’t have to wait up.” Dominique replied, gently.

“Clearly, I didn’t!” James chuckled. “Then again I may be due a punishment.”

“We do still have the ropes,” Dominique said with a smile. 

“Oh gosh, no!” James said throwing up his arms to shield himself as in terror. “Not again. I still have the marks.”

“You liked it at the time!”

“I’m not saying I didn’t, I just need time to recover. I’m in the mood for something vanilla.”

“Hmm.” Dominique frowned.

“Which you are not to tell anyone I said ever,” James said wagging his finger at him. “I’ll make a cuppa, shall I?”

“Sure, I need to take a shower though. Clean up from the Hospital”

That livened him up, James leapt to his feet immediately.

“Or I could help you with that.”

“Na-uk, you make tea. You wanted vanilla you said.”

“No fair,” James grumbled. “No fair, using my own words against me like that. I bet you think you’re clever outwitting the half-asleep guy.” And chuntering some more, he moved off to their kitchen to make some tea.

Ten minutes later, Dominique was completely clean and full of soothing hot tea. Twenty minutes later she was full of something else entirely and bidding to get extremely dirty again.

She was flat on her back, legs spread wide with James on top of her, thrusting in an out of her with maddening slowness. She clutched at him, her hands working and the small of back, squeezing him and urging him on. She let out moans and gasps of pleasure as he bottomed out inside her, squeezing herself tight around him.

But James continued his slow measured pace, and looking up into his chocolate-brown eyes, glowing down on her with adoration, Dominique realised nothing she could do would prevent him from spending as long as possible inside her, driving her into one drawn out orgasm, oh so gently. 

Suddenly, Dominique had no objection to vanilla sex in the slightest.


End file.
